Moment
by Orihime yoshizuki
Summary: Bagian tersakit dari semua ini adalah, ketika kau yang selama ini memberikan kenangan untukku kini jadi kenangan./"Hei, apa kau bahagia?"/"Dia itu Namikaze Sakura atau Haruno Sakura?"
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer : all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Story by : Orihime Yoshizuki

"Moment"

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata melirik pintu kaca di ujung ruangan ini dengan cemas. Sesekali ia menyesap greentea latte yang ada dicangkirnya, ia melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

 **'14.50'**

"Yatuhan, jika dia tidak datang 10 menit lagi aku akan pergi." Ia mengeluarkan smartphone dari tasnya dan menempelkan itu pada telinganya.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Menma-senpai."_

 _"Ah Hinata, ada apa?"_

 _"Sumimasen senpai, ini sudah satu jam tapi Namikaze-sama belum datang."_

 _"Benarkah? Ah, kakakku memang seperti itu. Tunggu disana Hinata aku akan menjemputmu dan kita temui dia bersama."_

 _"Okey senpai, aku tunggu."_

 _..._

Namikaze Menma menggerutu didalam mobilnya, ia menggeram kesal berkali-kali saat mengingat Namikaze Naruto, sang kakak. Ia benar-benar tak percaya kakaknya itu sama sekali tak mau membantunya. Dan lebih parah, sang kakak sekarang memperlakukannya didepan gadis pujaannya. Yah, sebenarnya tak dapat disebut mempermalukan sih, salahkan saja Menma yang memaksakan kehendak padahal ia tau kakaknya adalah orang yang konsisten dengan keputusannya sekali tidak tetap tidak, itu prinsip hidup sang Namikaze sulung. Menma mengacak surai hitamnya frustrasi, kemudian menghubungi gadis yang menunggunya.

 _"Aku didepan cafe, Hinata. Keluarlah."_

...

"Senpai, apa tak apa menemuinya? Bisa saja ia sedang sibuk kan?" Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya kebiasaan saat ia gugup ataupun bingung.

"Kau mencemaskan yang tak perlu Hinata." Menma memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"T-tapi senpai, Namikaze-sama adalah pianis yang hebat. Dia pasti memiliki waktu yang terbatas bagaimana jika kita me-

"Ayolah Hinata, dia adalah kakakku mana mungkin aku mengganggunya jika dia sibuk kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan berharap yang terbaik kali ini

...

Namikaze Naruto menatap layar interkom nya dengan pandangan risih disana terlihat dengan jelas dua manusia yang berdiri menghadap interkom yang terletak di samping pintu geser apartemennya. Seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal berkali-kali menekan bel apartemennya dan seorang gadis asing itu hanya berdiri menatap pria disampingnya. Sebenarnya ia tak perduli jika Menma hanya menekan bel tapi adik manisnya itu berkali-kalie mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar karena ia tak kunjung membukakan pintu.

"Hei, baka-aniki. Buka pintu sialan ini sekarang." Menma menekan bel itu dengan tenaga penuh ia mengabaikan tatapan membunuh beberapa orang yang memperhatikan tingkah anehnya sedangkan Hinata berkali-kali menunduk mengisyaratkan maaf pada orang yang merasa terganggu dengan aktivitas mereka.

Bosan dengan pemandangan itu, Naruto menyentuh layar interkomnya dan tanpa menunggu lama pintu tergeser otomatis membuat Menma langsung menerobos masuk sedangkan Hinata hanya mengekor malu-malu.

Naruto segera menuju ruang tamunya, disana ia dapat melihat Menma sedang mengutak-atik remote ac dan gadis asing itu duduk disampingnya.

"Aku tak menyangka Tousan dan Kaasan gagal mendidikmu." Naruto langsung duduk di sofa single begitu sampai di ruang tamunya.

Menma menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan kesal "Kau itu sebenarnya manusia atau bukan? Apa kau tak kepanasan dengan ac yang mati seperti ini?" Dengan kesal Menma membanting remote ac kearah meja.

"Tak usah banyak bicara. Katakan saja apa maumu." Naruto memberikan seringai iblisnya saat melirik Hinata yang menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tak datang ke cafe itu? Menma sekarang menatap kakaknya dan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang bergemetar.

"Aku sibuk. Konser musim panasku akan dimulai seminggu lagi tak ada waktu main-main." Sahut Naruto ketus.

Menma manarik nafasnya pelan "Aniki, ini Hinata. Dia adalah adik kelasku saat dulu kami bersekolah di artzart high school," Sekali lagi, Menma manarik nafas pelan dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Dia saat ini membutuhkan mentor piano, seperti yang kakak tau aku mengalami cidera. Jadi, aku meminta pada kakak untuk menggantikan ku menjadi mentornya sampai aku pulih kak." Menma sekarang menunduk dan kedua tangannya mengatup memohon pada kakaknya.

Naruto hanya melirik adiknya tak suka, ia mendecih pelan melihat adiknya merendahkan diri demi wanita. "Maaf saja Menma. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali, dan lagi kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Lihat dia, dia membutuhkan seorang mentor tapi dia hanya diam." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan meremehkan dan Hinata hanya menggigit bibir menahan takut pada tatapan Naruto.

Menma menggeram marah ia bangkit dari posisinya dan manarik tangan Hinata membawanya berdiri. "Setidaknya jika ingin menolak tolaklah dengan baik. Kau lahir di keluarga Namikaze pasti dididik dengan sangat baik." Ia keluar dari apartemen kakaknya dengan perasaan panas penuh kesal.

...

Hinata dan Menma hanya diam dalam cafe yang hening itu. Sesekali Menma dapat melihat wajah gadis itu yang merasa bersalah.

"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah Hinata" Menma menunjukan cengirannya mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Maaf aku merusak hubunganmu dengan kakakmu." Hinata hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau itu orang yang terlalu baik Hinata. Perdebatan dan pertengkaran adalah hak yang wajar dalam sebuah persaudaraan. Yah, meskipun aku sedikit kesal padanya tapi nanti malam juga aku akan melupakannya." Menma menengguk orange juice nya karena tenggorokannya terasa gatal saat mengatakan hal-hal bijak yang menurutnya menjijikan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul sambil membuka tasnya ia mengeluarkan kotak putih kecil yang berisi beberapa plastik obat dan mengeluarkan beberapa pil dan kapsul dari sana. Menma hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam saat Hinata menelan obat itu dan segera menenggak air mineral yang ada dimejanya.

"Kau sakit?" Pertanyaan bodoh Namikaze Menma. Jika tak sakit untuk apa ia menelan obat sebanyak itu?

"Hanya demam karena perubahan cuaca yang ekstrim." Hinata merapihkan kembali obatnya dan tersenyum pada Menma yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa sebanyak itu obatnya?" Menma menunjuk plastik-plastik obat dalam kotak putih milik Hinata.

"Hanya vitamin pemulihan, kau tau kan fisikku lemah." Hinata sekali lagi menenggak air dalam botolnya sebelum memasukkannys kedalam tasnya.

"Jaga kesehatan mu." Dengan pelan Menma mengacak surai indigo milik Hinata. Yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Hinata.

...

 _"Ya, sore ini aku kesana."_

Naruto mematikan smartphone miliknya kemudian membantingnya ke sembarang arah. Malam ini seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya keluarga Namikaze menjalankan tradisi musim panas membuka beberapa stan di festival hanabi dan ia juga keluarganya hanya berkeliling sambil mengawasi stan mereka. Tradisi yang sangat memuakkan menurutnya. Namum, ia memilih bersiap kali ini. Ia memasukkan beberapa helai baju kedalam tas punggung kemudian keluar dari apartemennya menuju kediaman utama keluarga Namikaze. Seperti dugaannya ibunya _-Kushina Uzumaki_ akan memaksa seluruh keluarga menggunakan yukata dan geta. Biasanya ia akan menolak mentah-mentah dan bersikukuh menolak tapi tahun ini ibunya yang bersikukuh memaksanya menggunakan yukata berwarna biru gelap miliknya. Adiknya dan ayahnya sudah menggunakan yukata berwarna hitam dan hijau gelap sedangkan ibunya menggunakan yukata berwarna merah maroon sepadan dengan rambut merahnya. Naruto hanya mengehela nafas menuruti keinginan ibunya dengan terpaksa.

...

"Dulu kau selalu mengamuk ketika kalah bermain itu." Menma menujuk sebuah kerumunan yang Naruto sangat kenali. Kerumunan orang yang bermain untuk mendapatkan ikan dengan saringan yang terbuat dari kertas tipis.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat masa kecilnya yang menurutnya memalukan. "Semenjak kau menjadi pianis terkenal kau berubah, dan lagi semenjak _dia_ pergi kau semakin menutup diri, oni-san.' Menma memandang lurus jalanan didepannya. Naruto sedikit melihat adiknya itu sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. "Bukan menutup diri atau apapun. Aku hanya terbiasa dengan ini semua." Naruto memandangi beberapa orang yang tersenyum padanya. Seorang pianis terkenal berjalan di festival bukankah akan sangat memancing perhatian?

"Kau harus membuka diri. Duniamu bukan hanya piano saja. Ingat kau masih punya orang tua dan adik yang mengkhawatirkan mu." Dengan memutar bola matanya Naruto hanya mengabaikan semua yang dibicarakan adiknya. Tak lama kemudian sebuah _hanabi_ diletuskan ke langit malam Naruto dan Menma berhenti melangkah dan menatap puncak acara festival ini. Beberapa _hanabi_ lain menyahut begitu _hanabi_ pertama meledak di langit malam menimbulkan cahaya dan pola bunga yang mengagumkan. Bagi Naruto ini biasa, ia memilih meninggalkan Menma yang masih menatap langit yang dipenuhi jutaan _hanabi._

...

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tersunyi di festival ini. Suara yang terdengar hanya suara dari geta yang ia gunakan. Ia berjalan dengan pelan sesekali mulutnya menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu dan angin musim panas menggoyangkan surai pirangnya. Sampai suara isakan halus menarik perhatiannya. Dengan cepat Naruto melirik sekitarnya mencari asal suara tersebut. Jangan lupakan Naruto adalah manusia yang memiliki kelemahan dibalik sifat dinginnya ia memiliki ketakutan yang akut pada hantu. Sampai matanya menemukan siluet gadis yang menggunakan yukata berwarna biru cerah dan obi kuning, tanpa banyak bicara ia menghampirinya.

"Hei, nona" dengan hati-hati Naruto menggoyangkan bahu gadis yang sedang terisak itu. Terkejut, Naruto benar-benar terkejut melihat gadis itu memeluknya aroma lavender menguak dari tubuh yang sedang memeluknya. Bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, Naruto memilih memeluk balik tubuh gadis itu dan menunggu isakannya reda.

...

"Kau?" Naruto hampir saja mendorong tubuh gadis itu saat tau gadis yang ia peluk adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang mengunjungi apartemennya siang tadi.

"N-Namikaze-sama?" Hinata kini menggigit bibir bawahnya panik saat tau siapa pria yang ia peluk.

"Kau? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Dan kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" Kini Naruto sudah dapat menguasai dirinya seperti biasa nada dingin kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

"A-aku, aku tak tau." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan sekarang ia memilih menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto. "Aku berlari saat _hanabi_ mulai menyala. Dan saat sampai disini tiba-tiba aku menangis."

"Gadis aneh." Cibir Naruto.

Tanpa diduga sekarang hinata berlutut dihadapan Naruto. Rambutnya yang digulung sedikit keluar dan memperanggun penampilannya.

"Ku mohon, Namikaze-sama ku mohon jadilah mentor ku." Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya pelan. Kemudian menarik nafas sejenak dan "Tolonglah aku, ku mohon tolong aku disaat saat yang berat ini." Hinata kembali berbicara dengan bergemetar kali ini Naruto tau gadis itu mulai menangis lagi. "Ku mohon dukung aku kali ini saja, dukung aku disaat aku akan hilang. Tolong aku disaat aku akan kehilangan hatiku ini." Hinata kembali menangis air matanya benar-benar mengeluar saat ini. Naruto hanya menatapnya bingung ia tak tau apa yang harus ia perbuat. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu Hinata berdiri, mmenghela nafas sejenak, "Kau, mulai sekarang ada dibawah pengawasan ku."

Tanpa mereka sadari dibawah letusan hanabi dan dibawah langit musim panas ini dunia mereka akan berubah.

End or Next?


	2. Chapter 2 : His First Kiss

**Chapter 2 : His First Kiss.**

* * *

Keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang sangat terkenal dalam dunia seni di jepang. Hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze adalah seorang seniman. Contohnya sang kepala keluarga Namikaze Minato adalah komposer dunia yang terkenal karena beberapa kali memimpin konser besar, istrinya Namikaze Kushina adalah seorang pelukis dan aktris teater. Dan anak-anak mereka semua pun mengikuti jejak karrir kedua orang tuanya, si sulung Namikaze Naruto adalah pianis terkenal, sejak kecil ia banyak mengikuti kompetisi piano dan sekarang menjadi pianis paling terkenal menurut beberapa survei, sedangkan si bungsu Namikaze Menma adalah seorang penyanyi namun ia juga memainkan piano dalam beberapa penampilannya. Tak hanya terkenal sebagai seniman. Keluarga Namikaze juga terkenal dengan keramahan mereka. Dan saat ini Hyuuga Hinata merasakan sendiri bagaimana ramahnya keluarga itu. Awalnya ia datang ke mansion Namikaze, hanya untuk memberi kabar pada Namikaze Menma. Kalau dirinya sudah mendapatkan mentor dan itu adalah kakaknya hanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan sedikit mengabarinya. Namun, saat tiba disana dia dijamu bak ratu dan tak disangka disana ia bertemu mentornya. Saat ini seluruh keluarga utama Namikaze kecuali sang bangsu, dan Hyuuga Hinata sedang duduk bersama sambil menikmati makan siang beberapa maid terlihat sibuk menyajikan beberapa menu kepada tuan rumah dan tamunya.

"Jadi, Hyuuga-san setelah lulus dari artzart high school apa yang kau kerjakan?" Namikaze Minato memotong steak-nya sambil bertanya pada gadis yang menjadi tamunya.

"Panggil Hinata saja Namikaze-sama. Setelah lulus dari sana aku hanya menjadi penyanyi di agensi yang sama dengan Menma-senpai." Hinata tersenyum manis sambil menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil suamiku juga aku dengan nama depan saja Hinata-chan. Ah lalu kenapa kau ingin belajar piano?" Kini kushina yang bertanya ia meminum pelan lemon juice yang ada di gelasnya.

"Ah tak ada alasan khusus, sebenarnya aku hanya terpesona pada penampilan Menma-senpai saat ia menainkan piano sambil bernyanyi. Aku ingin mencobanya." Hinata kembali tersenyum saat Kushina menaruh daging yang telah dibumbui ke piringnya.

 _"Perasaan ku saja atau jawabannya memang sudah ia rencanakan?"_ Naruto memandang Hinata dengan curiga, semenjak ayah dan ibunya bertanya pada gadis itu, entah kenapa Naruto merasa jawaban yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu seperti sudah direncanakan atau sudah ia persiapkan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu? Kenapa tak sejak dulu kau mencari mentor?" Kini Naruto yang membuka suara setelah sejak tadi ia hanya diam.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mencari mentor sejak dua bulan terakhir namun tak kunjung menemukan yang cocok. Sampai saat Menma-senpai menawarkan diri dan aku menerimanya tapi sayang baru beberapa hari setelah kami menentukan jadwal berlatih Menma-senpai mengalami cidera." Hinata menjawab dengan tenang bersyukur Menma tak ada dimeja ini ia dapat menjawab pertanyaan ini dengan mudah.

"Menma-kun menawarkan diri?" Kini Kushina hampir tersedak mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Kushina kini diam-diam memasukan Hinata dalam daftar gadis yang harus ia ketahui seluk-beluknya.

"Aku berharap semoga pembelajaran mu sukses. Oh ya Naruto-kun kau harus bersikap baik pada Hinata-chan." Kushina menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh harap. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

...

"Terima kasih makan siangnya." Hinata membungkuk tanda terima kasih pada pasangan Namikaze kini ia berdiri di pintu utama dan bersikap meninggalkan mansion ini.

"Ah itu bukan apa-apa Hinata-chan. Naruto, antar Hinata." Perintah Kushina pada putra sulungnya. Naruto hanya berjalan menuju Buggati Veyron Super Sport miliknya sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya pada saku celana yang ia gunakan.

"Kushina-San aku duluan, sekali lagi terima kasih jamuannya." Hinata membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dengan formal.

Kushina tersenyum dan mengusap surai indigo Hinata pelan. "Sering seringlah berkunjung Hinata-chan. Titipkan salam kami pada keluargamu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah mengklaksoni mobilnya memberi isyarat dirinya sudah siap mengantar Hinata. Dan sebelum memasuki mobil Naruto Hinata kembali membungkuk formal yang dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Kushina.

...

"Keluargamu sangat baik." Hinata bersuara sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Ya kami terbiasa seperti itu." Naruto mulai mengemudikan mobilnya dan memutar lagu klasik pada radio mobilnya.

"Huh? Klasik?" Hinata melirik takut-takut pada mata biru safir milik Naruto yang tampak terpejam menikmati irama yang dibawa lagu atau instrumental yang ia tak kenal asal usulnya.

Naruto menoleh pada gadis disampingnya. Menampilkan sorot mata tegasnya kemudian menghela nafas mencoba menahan amarah. "Hyuuga dengar ini. Jika kau ingin memainkan piano hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencintai musik klasik. Entah itu klasik tentang piano, violin, atau harpa kau harus mencintai mereka lebih awal sebelum menyentuh mereka." Dengan suara tegasnya Naruto memberikan pelajaran pertama pada Hinata, mata birunya menerawang jauh ke dalam mata ungu pucat milik Hinata mencoba menemukan alasan gadis itu ingin bermain piano.

"Seperti kau menyentuh seorang wanita kau harus mencintai dia mengikatnya dalam janji pernikahan lalu menyentuh nya, benar?" Hinata memiringkan kapalnya menatap Naruto yang masih serius mengemudi.

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto meminggirkan mobilnya, suara derit mobil yang di rem dan permukaan jalanan terdengar begitu nyaring saat Naruto meminggirkan mobil mewahnya. Bahkan tubuh keduanya terhempas kedepan.

"Ada apa, Naruto-sensei?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap wajah Naruto yang mengeras seperti menahan sesuatu tapi merah padam bulir keringat terlihat di pelipisnya.

"Kau," Naruto menunjuk wajah Hinata yang masih menatapnya kemudian tertawa pelan dengan nada sarkastik. "Kau, terlalu polos." Naruto melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menerjang tubuh Hinata yang masih menggunakan sabuk pengaman, hingga tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Hinata.

"S-sensei?" Hinata menatap mata Naruto ia menyadari iris itu benar-benar indah dan memukau. Tanpa Hinata sadari pipinya merona melihat itu.

"Naruto, panggil aku Naruto." Dengan kalimat itu Naruto mengikis jarak diantara mereka, mata Hinata memeram tak sanggup menahan pesona biru safir milik Naruto ia.

"A-apa, apa yang kau lakukan sen- N-Naruto." Hinata dengan terpatah-patah mencoba memperjelas keadaan namun saat melihat safir itu semakin mendekat ia memutuskan kembali menutup iris ungu pucat miliknya.

'Tuk'

"Eh? Kenapa menyentil dahiku sen- ah Naruto?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya menahan kesal pipinya merona malu dan kesal malu memikirkan hal yang bukan-bukan dan kesal karena Naruto mempermainkan dirinya.

"Hal seperti itu saja sudah membuatmu merona." Naruto mendengus meremehkan saat memperhatikan pipi merona Hinata.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya?" Hinata menatap mata biru Naruto yang sangat menenangkan untuknya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mulai mengemudikan kembali mobilnya dengan cukup kencang namun masih dalam batas normal.

"Ciuman, atau sejenisnya?" Lagi dan lagi Hinata meronakan pipinya yang chubby.

Tersentak pelan, Naruto mengingat _dia_ , _dia_ yang menjadi alasan Naruto menekuni musik. _Dia_ adalah cinta pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya, teman perempuan pertamanya, dan orang pertama yang mengenalkan piano padanya.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Jangan bahas ini lagi. Kau membuat sesuatu menjadi resah."

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya derauan kencang mobil Naruto yang membelah jalan raya Tokyo. Entah Naruto bodoh atau Hinata yang bodoh mereka sampai di gedung Lexus Agency, gedung agensi yang memayungi karir Naruto.

"Kau mengajak ku kemari Naruto?" Hinata manarik sebelah alisnya bingung karena Naruto membawanya kemari.

"Maaf, aku tak bertanya kemana tujuan kita. Kau ingin pulang? Dimana rumahmu?" Naruto kembali memasang sabuk pengaman yang sempat ia lepas beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Um, apa boleh aku masuk ke dalam?" Hinata dengan ragu bertanya jari telunjuknya saling bertautan karena gugup.

"Wow. Artis dari Diligence Agency ingin masuk gedung Lexus Agency?" Naruto memasang tampang sombong khasnya.

"Apa salah? Bisa saja disana aku mendapat sesuatu untuk musikku." Hinata menjawab dengan ketus perasaan kesal masih hinggap didadanya karena ulah Naruto saat menyentil dahinya.

Naruto berjalan keluar mobilnya, lalu berjalan kesisi mobil tempat Hinata duduk. Kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya seolah memerintah Hinata balas menggenggam tangannya. "Follow me to the dark." Dengan seringai iblisnya Naruto menyentuh pinggang ramping Hinata dan berjalan beriringan memasuki gedung besar yang bertuliskan Lexus dengan sangat besar dipuncak gedung itu.

* * *

Maafkan author yang mengupdate dengan sangat singkat;* let me know you want next chp.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sad Song With Wedding Dress

Naruto merangkul pinggang ramping Hinata memasuki gedung besar itu, interior mewah dengan dinding berwarna silver mampu menggambarkan semewah apa gedung ini.

"Naruto?" Gadis dengan surai blonde itu menepuk pelan punggung Naruto saat melihat pria itu memasuki ruangan.

"Ah Shion. Kau sudah kembali dari tour mu?" Naruto tersenyum kecil saat menoleh dan mendapati gadis seksi itu di belakangnya.

"Um, apa kabar? Dan halo, siapa gadis ini?" Shion mengangguk kecil sembari melambaikan tangannya menyapa Hinata.

"Aku baik Shion, kau sendiri? Ini Hinata, dia adalah penyanyi dari Diligence agency." Naruto tersenyum dan sedikit menyentuh pinggang ramping Hinata mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk menjabat tangan Shion.

"Itu bagus, aku juga baik lebih baik setelah bertemu dengan mu. Oh, halo Hinata." Shion tersenyum menggoda pada Naruto dan mengelurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hinata.

"Hai Shion-san." Hinata tersenyum kecil dan menjabat tangan Shion.

Shion sedikit melirik tangan Naruto yang melingkari pinggang ramping gadis itu, dan sedikit mendecih namun ia kembali tersenyum.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku Naruto." Setelahnya Shion sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipi kanan Naruto. "Aku duluan, jangan lupa hadiri launching film ku lusa." Dan berjalan menjauhi keduanya.

* * *

"Siapa perempuan itu?" Hinata menoleh pada Naruto begitu Shion menjauh.

"Kau itu penyanyi dan terkenal tapi Shion tak mengenal mu dan Shion itu bintang film yang terkenal tapi kau tak mengenalnya?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya heran dengan keadaan Shion dan Hinata yang tak saling mengenal.

"Memang jika aku seorang artis dan dia juga seorang artis kami diwajibkan saling kenal?" Hinata menoleh dengan tampang polos kepada Naruto yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali merangkul pinggang ramping Hinata. "Namanya Tetsuya Shion, tapi nama panggungnya Onodera. Dia bintang film yang cukup terkenal karena diberbagai film, filmnya sering masuk nominasi penghargaan dan dia pernah menjadi aktris film terbaik karena perannya."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak tau? Padahal aku ini penikmat film tapi tak satupun film nya aku tau." Hinata kembali mendongak menatap safir Naruto.

"Berarti kau kuno." Naruto menyeringai begitu melihat reaksi Hinata. "Kau tau film seperti apa yang ia bintangi?"

"Horror? Karena aku jarang menonton film dengan genre itu."

"Film dewasa, film panas, film porno." Naruto kembali menyeringai begitu rona merah muncul di pipi Hinata.

"Maksudmu dia artis porno?" Hinata membelalakan matanya kaget. "Aku baru tau Lexus agency mengizinkan artisnya membintangi film seperti itu."

"Bukan. Tapi dia membintangi tiga film porno, dia juga model majalah dewasa, dan juga dia bintang video klip dengan beradegan telanjang. Agensi kami mengizinkan itu karena menghasilkan keuntungan."

"Kalian dekat?" Hinata melirik pelan Naruto yang kini sedang menyentuh tombol lift. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan gadis bernama Shion itu.

"Tak perlu dibahas. Ayo bertemu manajerku." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata memasuki lift.

* * *

"Tadaima." Menma memasuki mansion Namikaze dengan tergesah beberapa maid yang ada langsung menghampirinya dan menyambutnya.

"Okaeri Menma-sama, apa anda ingin makan siang? Atau anda ingin istirahat?"

"Tak perlu. Dimana Ibuku?" Menma menatap maid bersurai hitam itu.

"Kushina-sama ada di ruang lukisnya, apa perlu saya panggilkan?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Menma segera berlari menghampiri ruangan yang dimaksud oleh si maid itu.

"Kaa-san!" Menma membuka pintu bercat putih itu dan mengedarkan penglihatannya mencari sosok sang ibu.

"Menma-kun? Ada apa? Kenapa tergesah seperti itu?" Kushina melepas kuas lukisnya dan meletakannya dipinggiran meja lalu menghampiri putranya.

"Kaa-san apa ada temanku yang berkunjung siang tadi?" Menma menatap mata violet milik Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum kecil "Apa teman yang kau maksud itu gadis manis berambut panjang itu Menma?" Kushina menunjuk kanvas tempatnya melukis sesuatu.

Menma mengikuti arah jari telunjuk ibunya dan sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang dilukis ibunya, walau belum sempuna tapi potret disana cukup menggambarkan Hyuuga Hinata "Jadi dia benar kemari?" Menma kembali menatap ibunya.

"Ya, Hinata-chan kan? Dia sudah pergi bersama aniki mu." Kushina kembali ke tempatnya duduk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Jujur saja, ibu menyukainya dia gadis yang sopan dan ramah."

"Bersama Nii-san? Apa nii-san sudah menerimanya sebagai murid?" Menma hampir membentak Kushina karena suara nyaringnya.

"Ya sepertinya seperti itu. Kaa-san heran bagaimana bisa kau menjadi penyanyi terkenal dengan suara seperti itu?" Kushina terkekeh pelan sambil terus menarikan kuasnya diatas kanvas.

"Aku juga heran bagaimana Kaa-san berakting sangat lembut seperti dewi di atas panggung sedangkan jika dirumah Kaa-san selalu saja emosi." Menma mendekati ibunya dan merangkul ibunya dari belakang.

"Perhatikan luka mu sayang. Apa jarimu sudah membaik?" Kushina menyudahi pekeerjaannya dan tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya.

"Aku baru saja memeriksanya Kaa-san, Kabuto bilang aku harus kontrol tiga sampai empat kali lagi selama tiga bulan ini. Menyusahkan sekali tidak bisa hidup tanpa jariku." Menma duduk di sebelah Kushina dan menatap hasil lukisan ibunya.

"Kau terlalu ceroboh sayang. Bagaimana bisa jarimu terjepit penutup piano selama dua jam? Dan lagi tak minta tolong? Kau harus menjalani pengobatan ini sampai akhir agar tidak memperburuk jarimu." Kushina mengusap surai hitam Menma yang dulunya berwarna pirang seperti kakak dan ayahnya.

"Iya Kaa-san iya berhentilah berceloteh. Ini indah sekali, boleh aku memilikinya?" Menma menunjuk lukisan ibunya yang belum kering catnya.

"Kau ingin memiliki ini? Untuk apa? Dan lagi pula ini kali pertama kau memuji lukisan Kaa-san." Kushina menyeringai kecil saat melihat putranya salah tingkah.

"T-tentu saja bukan aku yang akan memilikinya. Aku akan memberinya pada Hinata." Menma menghindari kontak mata dengan ibunya sedikit gugup juga menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Tentu kau bisa memilikinya sayang. Tunggu catnya kering dan ibu akan membingkainya baru kau bisa memiliki ini." Kushina terkekeh pelan saat melihat Menma kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Kaa-san memang yang terbaik." Kembali Menma kembali menerjang tubuh Kushina dan mengecup singkat pipi Kushina.

* * *

"Ano, um, Naruto kapan kita bisa mulai untuk pembelajaran pianoku?" Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya ragu dengan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Kau ingin memulainya kapan? Atau kita atur dulu jadwal kita?" Naruto memberikan air mineral pada Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan manajernya. "Maaf hanya ada ini."

"Aku bisa memulai kapan saja, kebetulan sekali sampai tiga bulan kedepan jadwal ku kosong. Ya mungkin kita bisa sesuaikan dengan jadwalmu."

"Jika kita mulai hari ini bagaimana? Dan aku akan meminta manajerku untuk mengatur jadwal ku agar bisa mengajarmu." Naruto membuka botol air mineral itu dan segera meminum air itu.

"Baik. Kebetulan ini masih siang kita bisa latihan sampai sebelum makan malam." Hinata tersenyum kecil saat melihat arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Astaga." Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang masih menikmati air mineralnya menoleh pada Hinata yang ada di sampingnya.

"Um, aku harus memakai mascaraku, dimana toilet?" Hinata menyengir pelan dan mengambil tasnya.

"Hanya karena itu kau sepanik itu. Disana sesudah kamar tidur sebelum dapur." Naruto menunjuk lorong yang ada di ruangan ini sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Oh terima kasih, aku ambil ini." Hinata berdiri dan mengambil air mineral yang tadi diberikan Naruto. kemudian berjalan mendekat arah yang Naruto arahkan.

Hinata memasuki ruangan berpintu geser itu dan segera menguncinya begitu telah memasukinya, ia menghela nafas berat sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu yang sudah terkunci itu, kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak pribadinya yang berisi plastik obat, mengeluarkan dua butir pil dan sebuah kapsul dan menelannya secara bersamaan disusul dengan siraman air mineral pada tenggorokannya. Hinata kembali menghela nafas dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Hampir saja." Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan kemudian merpihkan tataan rambutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hinata merapihkan plastik obat itu dan menaruhnya kembali di kotak penyimpanannya sebelum menyimpannya dalam tasnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Menatapnya sejenak kemudian menarik nafas pelan.

"Naru-sensei?" Hinata bergumam pelan sesekali menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Naruto. Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap untuk latihan pertama?" Naruto meletakan ponselnya di atas meja yang berbalut kain berwarna hijau lembut.

"Ya kita bisa memulai kapanpun." Hinata menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lagi. _"Semua akan dimulai dari sini."_

"Baik. Ayo, ke apartemenku." Naruto mengantongi ponselnya dan membuka dua kancing atas kemeja putihnya. Mengulurkan tangannya dan yang disambut genggaman tangan Hinata.

...

* * *

"Sebagai permulaan, simak permainanku baik-baik." Naruto mulai duduk di kursi pianonya, dan membuka penutup piano berjenis upright piano itu. Ia memejamakan mata sejanak dan menarik nafas.

" _Ayo tujunkan kehebatanmu Namikaze-Chopin."_

Naruto menekan tuts piano nya dengan lembut, ia memainkan melodi yang begitu nyaman di dengar. Melodi yang dimainkan nya dimulai dari nada E – D# - E. Dan seterusnya, melodi indah itu terus mengalun membuat Hinata cukup terlena, hingga ikut memejamkan matanya meresapi lagu ini. Jemari Naruto terus menari di atas tuts pianonya. Beberapa kali terdengar hembusan angin musim panas yang mampu membuat suasana semakin sahdu. Hingga saat melodi yang di mainkan Naruto selesai Hinata masih meresapi lagu ini.

"Buka matamu. Ini sudah selesai." Naruto bergumam saat melihat Hinata masih memejamkan matanya.

Sedikit tersentak, Hinata kembali membuka mata bulannya dan memperhatikan Naruto yang membereskan kertas berisi partitur partitur nada itu. "Apa judulnya? Kenapa sepertinya sangat dalam?"

Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan menatap Hinata yang masih duduk di sofa sjngle di ruangan musiknya. "Fur elise. Jika di terjemahkan kira-kira akan jadi 'untuk elise'. Lagu ini di ciptakan oleh Ludwing Van Beethoven, dia adalah komponis musik klasik yang terkenal hingga sekarang. Banyak kisah yang terselubung tentang lagu ini."

"Kisah yang terselubung? Seperti apa?" Hinata mendekati Naruto yang berada di kursi pianonya, ia sedikit melirik kertas-kertas berisi lambing-lambang nada yang di atur sedemikan rupa.

"Sebenarnya aku malas menceritakan hal yang tak penting seperti ini, tapi karena ini adalah hari pertamamu belajar. Akan ku ceritakan sedikit." Naruto merentakan jari-jarinya yang sedikit kram.

"Konon, judul asli lagu ini adalah 'Fur Therese' yang berarti untuk Therese. Dan Therese yang dimaksud adalah Therese Malfatti von Rohrenbach zu Dezza. Wanita yang ingin dinikahi oleh Beethoven tahun 1810. Namun, wanita itu malah menikahi pria lain. Dapat disimpulkan lagu ini adalah ungkapan patah hati Beethoven."

"Bagaimana bisa ada teori seperti itu? Apa ada bukti pendukungnya?" Hinata sedikit tak menerima cerita yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Tentu saja ada alasan yang mendukung. Melodi pembuka Fur Elise sendiri menjadi alasannya. Melodi ini menjadi petunjuk inisial wanita yang dicintai Beethoven. Melodinya dimulai dengan nada E – D# - E. Atau enharmoninya E – Eb – E, yang dibaca E – Es - E. huruf yang menjadi nada lagu dari nama ThErESE atau EliESE ." Naruto menunjukan partitur Fur Elise pada Hinata dan menunjuk bagian-bagian yang sedang ia jelaskan.

"Ck. Aku tak mengerti." Hinata mendecakan lidahnya kesal karena tak satupun penjelasan Naruto dapat ia pahami.

"Ya, entah teori Therese atau Elise itu benar atau tidak tapi sosok itu akan selalu menjadi misteri yang membangkitkan imajinasiku saat bermain piano ini." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, membawa gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya. "Sekarang, tunjukan kemampuan mu, Hyuuga." Kali ini Naruto membawa tangan mungil Hinata menyentuh tuts piano itu.

Sadar akan posisinya Naruto sedikit tersentak. "Maaf," Naruto sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil Hinata dan menggeser tubuh itu turun dari pangkuannya. "Mainkan lah, tunjukan padaku apa yang kau bisa."

"Baik." Hinata dengan ragu menarikan jari-jari kecilnya diatas keyboard berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

Nada melodi yang tak berjudul itu mulai terdengar di telinga Naruto, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit memperhatikan jari-jari Hinata yang menari disana.

"Cukup." Naruto menginstrupsi permainan Hinata, membuat Hinata menoleh padanya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Bagaimana?" Hinata melepaskan sentuhan jari-jarinya dari piano dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang menilainya, sekiranya begitu menurut Hinata.

"Untuk ukuran pemula kau cukup cerdas. Namun, jarimu terlalu lambat, tidak ada pianis yang bermain selambat dirimu." Naruto menatap Hinata yang serius memperhatikannya, "Perhatikan ini." Naruto kembali menyentuh tuts piano itu dengan gerakan sangat cepat namun suara yang dihasilkan sangat lembut dan indah.

"Luar biasa." Hinata menatap tangan Naruto yang baru saja dipakai memainkan piano itu dengan pandangan kagum.

"Itu hal yang sangat jarang untuk dipelajari, tapi tetap itu yang paling penting. Istirahatlah, aku tau tanganmu pegal dan sedikit kram." Naruto menutup piano berwarna hitam itu, dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Boleh aku lihat apartemenmu?"

"Tentu." Naruto hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh pada Hinata.

…

* * *

Hinata mulai memperhatikan ruang musik milik Naruto, dengan cat berwarna coklat lembut ruangan ini cukup terang beberapa piagam penghargaan terlihat tertata rapih dengan bingkai yang menggantung di dinding, terdapat lemari buku yang Hinata yakini berisi buku tentang musik dan lembaran partitur, terdapat dua buah sofa single di samping lemari buku itu, dan disudut dapat terlihat pengatur suhu ruangan, dan ada keranjang sampah yang kosong disana. Dan tentu saja di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah piano dan bangku piano berwarna hitam yang terlihat elegan.

"Untuk ukuran pria single dia terlampau rapih, dan ruangan ini juga harum." Hinata menghirup pelan udara disekitarnya dan aroma citrus langsung menyerubuk masuk kedalam hidungnya. Ia membuka pintu ruangan ini dan segera keluar, ia memperhatikan lorong apartemen ini sangat sunyi dan di dinding terdapat berbagai potret sang Namikaze dengan orang-orang yang tak asing untuknya.

Di potret pertama terdapat lima orang manusia disana. Tiga pria dengan surai serupa yakni pirang, dan dua wanita yang bersurai hampir serupa merah maroon dan merah muda serupa dengan warna sakura saat musim semi. Hinata sedikit menyeritkan dahinya bingung, ini keluarga Namikaze tapi siapa wanita bersurai merah muda itu?

Ia kembali memperhatikan sebuah bingkai yang menampilkan potret sang Namikaze sulung dengan beberapa orang yang ia tau.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Tamaki Seiharu, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sai, Sabaku Temari, Nara Shikamaru, Namikaze Naruto, dan eh? Gadis bersurai pink itu lagi?" Hinata mengenal orang yang ada difoto tersebut semuanya adalah aktris dan aktor terkenal. Namun Hinata tak mengenali gadis bersurai pink itu.

Potret ketiga menampakan Namikaze Naruto, dengan seorang yang ia kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san? Ternyata benar, mereka bersahabat." Hinata bergumam sendiri sambil menatap foto dibaris ketiga itu.

Matanya kembali mengarah pada potret keempat yang menampilkan Naruto, Sasuke, Pria bersurai perak yang Hinata ketahui sebagai seorang model yang wajahnya sangat misteri, dan gadis bersurai pink itu lagi?

"Sepertinya gadis ini salah satu temannya."

Dan di potret kelima Hinata membelalakan matanya, disana ada potret Naruto dengan gadis yang ia temui siang tadi. Gadis bernama Onodera atau Shion? "Mereka sangat akrab."

Dan saat di potret keenam Hinata hampir berteriak, disana tertampak sang sulung Namikaze sedang merangkul pinggang gadis bersurai pink yang ia lihat difoto sebelumnya, difoto itu sang gadis menggunakan gaun pengantin yang mewah dan Naruto menggunakan tuxedo putih dengan latar belakang sebuah dinding berwarna biru gelap yang memperindah foto tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Hinata tersentak, dengan tergesah ia menoleh pada sumber suara. Disana terlihat Naruto yang sedang membawa dua gelas ocha dingin. "Um, foto-foto ini. Kau lumayan dekat dengan para artis ya?"

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan mengikuti arah pandang gadis itu. Ia menatap datar potret-potret yang terpajang disana. Terutama potret terakhir saat dia menjalani fitting busana pengantinnya.

Tunggu, busana pengantin? Ya, dia memang hampir menikah saat itu, ah tidak mungkin dia sudah menikah saat itu.

"Siapa gadis bersurai pink ini? Dia sangat cantik ya? matanya , aku menyukai matanya." Hinata menunjuk foto saat Naruto berfoto bersama Sasuke dan pria bersurai silver yang wajahnya tertutup masker.

"Namikaze-

"Namikaze?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya penasaran dengan ucapan terputus Naruto.

" _Dia itu Namikaze Sakura atau Haruno sakura?"_

"Entah. Jangan bahas dia oke?" Naruto menyodorkan gelas berisi ocha dingin untuk Hinata dan tangannya tergerak untuk membalik bingkai yang menampilkan dirinya dan gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Kenapa dibalik? Hinata melirik Naruto yang memandang datar potret-potret yang menampakan dirinya dengan beberapa orang.

"Habiskan ocha mu. Latihan kali ini cukup sampai disini." Dan setelah mengatakannya Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dilorong gelap itu.

…

Hinata berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berada di ruang tengah, pria itu sedang duduk sebelah kakinya memangku kaki lainnya dan tangannya sedang menggenggam ponsel miliknya yang berbalut case putih.

"Aku pergi. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Hinata membungkuk tanda terima kasih pada Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu dari ekor matanya, ia mengabaikan Hinata yang sudah mulai mendekati pintu apartemennya. Dan saat siluet gadis itu tak terlihat lagi Naruto membanting ponselnya. Ia menggeram kesal dan berteriak marah. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah apartemennya menuju lantai kedua apartemen miliknya.

Membuka sebuah pintu disana dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah sendu. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur dengan pola bunga berwarna pastel sebagai wallpaper. Terdapat sebuah ranjang berseprai putih dan meja rias juga lemari senada dengan warna seprai. Ia mendekati lemari tersebut dan membukanya dengan pelan. Mengeluarkan sebuah gaun putih dengan corak merah terang yang menghiasi bagian perut.

Tunggu, itu bukan sebuah hiasan itu adalah noda darah.

"Dimana dirimu, Sakura?" Memeluk gaun itu seolah mengganggap sang gadis pujaannya ada dalam pelukannya.

…

* * *

Namikaze-chopin : Merujuk pada Frederic Chopin.

Fur elise **bukan** for elise. (Bahasa Jerman.)

Nada Enharmonis : Adalah nada yang nama, penulisan, maupun letaknya **berbeda** namun memiliki kesamaan bunyi (Selanjutnya bisa searching.)

* * *

halo, apa kabar semua? ori baru saja menyelesaikan uas sekaligus memulai penulisan tetralogi fiksi dengan paring NARUHINA jadi tetralogi itu dimulai dari kelahiran naruhina, pertemuan, penyatuan, dan ending dan satu judul fic untuk satu karya. jadi, akan ada 4 fic baru temanya militer romantic. di publish beberpa menit setelah update moment, oke itu aja.

with love, Orihime Yoshizuki.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"NOTICE/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHalo semua, apa kabar? Adakah yang nunggu cerita ori? Oke, semua cerita akan di revisi dan di publish ulang di wattpad dalam waktu 2×24 jam dari sekarang di akun orihime yoshizuki. Jadi, stay on your Watty!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongWith love, orihime yoshizuki./strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

NOTICE

Haloooo, selamat malam. Karena aku baru sempat melihat email dan membaca review kalian semua aku minta maaf karena lupa mencantumkan user name wattpad ku.

Find me on wattpad at **CLEORAIN** atau melalui link ini user/Cleorain dan jangan lupa untuk follow, semua cerita akan di publish ulang di sana. Thank you all.

With love, orihime yoshizuki.


End file.
